Tumbum
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic August 29, 2018 (NOW) Extreme Version March 15, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |gc = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 84 (Classic) 186 (Extreme Version) |nowc = TumBum (Classic) TumBumALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZRj9bpAp1n/?taken-by=cain_celine Extreme Terry Yakihttps://www.instagram.com/p/Baym8dXnyDN/?taken-by=nad_baboy |perf = Classic Kyf Ekamé (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2) Djena Css (P3) Thibaut Orsoni (P4)File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png Extreme Terry Yakihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T7z0A1bDsk&feature=youtu.be&t=71 }}Yemi Alade'den "Tumbum", , ve 'da da yer aldıyor. Danscılar Hakında Klasik P1 P1 Ankara tarzı kolsuz gömlek giymiş bir adam. Tişörtün parlak desenleri kırmızı, turkuaz ve turuncu renktedir. Üssün hemen üst kısmındaki renkli bir şeritle siyah bir fötr şapka giyiyor. Boncuklu bir kolye takıyor, siyah renkli pantolon ve siyah renkli ayakkabı diliyle siyah ayakkabılar giymiş. Sağ üst kolunun etrafında da altın bir kol bandı takıyor. P2 P2 “gele” denilen Nijeryalı bir baş örtüsü takan bir kadın. Gele'nin kumaşı, giydiği şortla aynı olan sarı ve mor bir leopar baskıya sahiptir. O sarı bir kırpma üst giyer ve mor-sarı desenli bir sınır ile derin turkuaz bir moda gevşek palto ile süslenmiştir. Saçları, cephesinin sol tarafında kalan uzun tek bir örgüye bağlı. Ayrıca sağ elinde küpeler, bilezikler, bir kolye ve topuklu ayakkabılar giyiyor. P3 P3, sarı ve mor desenli Ankara tarzı tozluklarla birlikte siyah ve mavi-mor spor sütyen giyen bir kızdır. Küpe, topuklu ayakkabılar ve mor bir kolye-gerdanlık takıyor. Saçları pek çok örgüye bağlanmış ve örgüler başının önünde bir yumru oluşturan ve mor bir bez parçasıyla tutturulan bir Afrika saç biçimine dönüşmüştür. Örgüler daha sonra aşağı akar. Sağ elinde çeşitli farklı renkli bilezikler takıyor. Ayrıca topuklu ayakkabılar giyiyor. P4 P4 parlak patlamış mor ve sarı bir Ankara tarzı tişört ve siyah üç çeyrek şort giyen bir adamdır. Ayrıca parlak renkli spor ayakkabılar, mor bilek bandı ve çeşitli geleneksel Nijeryalı kolyeler giyer. Kafasında siyah saçlı, sakallı ve mor bir kap vardır. TumBum Coach 1.png|P1 TumBum Coach 2.png|P2 TumBum Coach 3.png|P3 TumBum Coach 4.png|P4 Extreme Versiyonu Dansçı, noktalı pantolonlu Afrika tarzı kıyafetler, yanlarında kırmızı noktalar bulunan beyaz bir bluz ve ortasında Yemi Alade'nin kostümüne benzeyen bir kırmızı kurdele takıyor. Yemi Alade'ye benziyor. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan renkleri ve şekilleri birbiriyle değiştiriyor. Giriş sırasında bir desende elmaslara dönüşen kırmızı ve mor kareler kırmızıdır. Daha sonra ayetler boyunca, arka plan, saat yönünde dönerken, ortadan sarı çizgileri küçük dairelere yayan desenli daireler ile yeşildir. Daha sonra ortada mavi çizgiler olan ve antrenörlerdeki vuruşlara giden sarı çizgiler var. Daha sonra, koroda, kırmızı bir arka plana dönüşen ördek ayağı yaprakları vardır. Köprüde, ortada bir çizgi ile sarı ve turuncu zikzak çizgilerle birlikte sarı elmaslar vardır. Extreme Versiyonu Sadece farklı renk ve şekil varyasyonlarıyla normal sürüm olarak aynı arka plan. Her yerde yüzen mavi elmaslarla açık mavi bir arka planla başlar ve biter. Daha sonra ayette arka plan, ortada büyük bir çevrede dönen kenarlarda desenli daireler ile sarıdır. Koro sırasında Klasikte olduğu gibi yeşil ördek ayakları vardır, ancak daha genişler ve koçların el desenleri ile bir desen içinde hareket ederler. Daha sonra, arka planda da bulunabilen ışıltılı şekillerle birlikte mor bir arka plandaki ışıltı şekillerine dönüşen mor-kırmızı elmaslar vardır. Köprü, üst ve alt kısımda dikey olarak bakan sarı çizgileri olan ve yatay olarak hareket eden ve bakan koyu mavi çizgilerle birlikte orta mavi bir arka plan gösterir. Üstte ve altta sarı çizgilerin yanından geçen iki açık mavi çizgi ve arka planın ortasından geçen bir şeftali çizgisi görülebilir. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 2 Gold Move vardır: Her iki Gold Moves: * P1: Sol tarafa ve sol elinle kalçaya bakarken, sağ kolunu göğsünün üzerinden geçir. * P2: Ellerinizi kalçalarınıza yerleştirin * P3: Sol elinizi kalçanıza yerleştirin ve sağ kolunuzu belirtilen şekilde tutun. * P4: Sağa ve sol elinle kalçaya bakarken sağ kolunu göğsünün üzerinden geçir Tumbum gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Tumbum gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Versiyonu Extreme Versiyonda 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı hafifçe bükün ve kalçalarınızı sallayın. Gold Moves 2 ve 3: Sola doğru ilerlerken sağ kolunuza sola dönün ve geri çekin. tumbumalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Tumbumalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game tumbumalt gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 3 Tumbumalt gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *World *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Extreme Version *Extreme *Extreme Moves *Extreme *All Songs S-Z Trivia * Klasik rutinin yedinci nesil versiyonu daha basit bir arka plan kullanır. Ancak, menü simgesi hala sekizinci nesil arka planını kullanır. * Arka plan elemanlarının bazıları alternatif olarak yeniden kullanılır. Gallery Game Files Tumbum cover generic.jpg|''Tumbum'' Tumbumalt cover generic.jpg|''Tumbum'' (Extreme Version) Tumbum cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Tumbumalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Tumbum cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Tumbumalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Tumbum banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Tumbumalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) TumBum_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) TumBum_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) TumBumALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) TumBumALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Tumbum p2 avatar.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Tumbumalt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Tumbum pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) TumBumALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) In-Game Screenshots tumbum menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tumbum_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Tumbum_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) tumbumalt menu.png|Extreme Version s on the menu tumbumalt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) TumbumCoach.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Tumbum 7thgen menu.png|'' '' on the menu (7th-Gen) Tumbum 7thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Tumbum_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tumbum_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Tumbum_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Tumbumalt_jdnow_menu.png|Extreme Version s on the menu Tumbumalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Tumbumalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Extreme Version) Tumbum_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tumbum_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Tumbum_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Tumbumalt_jd2019_menu.png|Extreme Version s on the menu Tumbumalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Tumbumalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Promotional Images Cherry_pie_teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZExjzrgO8J 7. TUMBUM 303033.jpg|Promotional gameplay Anotheronealt copperhead tumbumalt jdnow notification.png| notification for the Extreme Version (accidentally replaced by the Classic coaches) Tumbum DancingQueen jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the Classic routine (along with Dancing Queen) Behind the Scenes Tumbum_p1_behind_the_scenes.png|Behind the scenes (Classic, P1) Screenshot_219.png|Concept art 1 (Classic) Screenshot_220.png|Concept art 2 (Classic) Screenshot_221.png|Concept art 3 (Classic) Others Tumbum_ThumbnailUK.jpg|Thumbnail (UK - Classic) Tumbumalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Thumbnail (UK - Extreme) Tumbum thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (US - Classic) Tumbumalt thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (US -Extreme) tumtumyobum.png|Yemi Alade wearing the same outfit as the coach for the Extreme version tumbum background comparision 1.png|Background comparison 1 tumbum background comparision 2.png|Background comparison 2 tumbum background comparision 3.png|Background comparison 3 tumbum background comparision 4.png|Background comparison 4 Videos Official Music Video Yemi Alade - Tumbum (Official Video) Teasers Tumbum - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tumbum - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Tumbum - Yemi Alade - Just Dance 2018 JUST DANCE 2018 Tumbum By Yemi Alade 5 STARS (Wii) Just Dance Now Tumbum 5 Stars Tumbum - Just Dance 2019 'Extreme Version' Just Dance 2018 Tumbum (Versão extrema) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen graphics) Just Dance Now - Tumbum (Extreme) 5 star Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Tumbum (Versão extrema) Extractions Tumbum - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) (8th-Gen) Tumbum - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) (7th-Gen) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Tumbum en:Tumbum Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Thibaut Orsoni Kategori:Djena Css Kategori:Kyf Ekamé Kategori:Grace Bolebe Kategori:Terry Yaki